A little Help
by Shywerewolf
Summary: After meeting Tobias in Abnegation, Tris must decide weather she wants to love him, or forget him. There can only be one option... Disclaimer: V. Roth owns the Divergent Trilogy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new divergent story. I do not own divergent/

Tris POV

(Age 10)

I am walking home **by** myself today. Usually I would be with my elder brother Caleb on the bus, but he is ill and I gave up my place to an Erudite man. It **starts** to rain, so I pull my flimsy hood over my head.

Suddenly, I hear a cry. Around the corner of an abandoned alley, I discover a boy. He is wearing abnegation clothes and is crying.

" hello?" I ask.

He whimpers at the sound of my voice.

I walk over to him, crouch down next to him and place my hand on his shoulder. He looks up at me in shock. Physical contact is restricted in Abnegation.

" are you ok?" I ask him.

" no," he whispers.

" why not?" I am curious now. His eyes remind me of someone.

" my father. Marcus. He beats me."

I feel sorry for him now, and wrap my arm around his shoulder.

" I'm Beatrice." I say.

" Tobias"

We have not said, but I know we are friends.

I notice that he is shivering, so I pull my coat off and pull it around his shoulders. He winces.

" I'm sorry, tobias, is it hurting terribly?"

He nodded.

" come on."

I stand up, then offer out my hand. He takes it, then pulls himself he is up, he quickly lets go of my hand. I understand.

I walk him to his house, which is opposite mine.

" Goodbye, Beatrice." He says.

I bow my head like my father has taught me.

When he is inside, I walk into my house, careful not to let the door slam. I walk silently to the small kitchen area, and see that my father and Marcus are sitting at the table, discussing work in hushed voices.

" hello Beatrice,". My father says. " why are you soaking wet? You must be freezing!"

" it's ok, father,. I gave my coat to Tobias, because he didn't have his."

Marcus tenses at his sons name.

" well, Beatrice, before you catch your death of cold, I suggest you go upstairs and change. Oh, and give this to Caleb." My mother tells me.

I do as I'm told.

When I knock quietly on Caleb's bedroom door, I hear a weak voice saying

" come in,"

He looks bad. His face is pale and he has dark circles under his eyes.

" here you go," I hand him a bottle of water.

He unscrews The lid, then takes a gulp of it.

" Beatrice... I think I'm going to be sick..."

I pull the bucket that is at the side of his bed up and he vomits into it. Poor thing.

I half run, half walk down the stairs to see my mother.

" mum, Caleb has been sick."

" Oh, right. Beatrice, could you mind the stove for me please"

o0o

After dinner, I go to bed, thinking of that boy I helped today...


	2. Chapter 2

Tobias POV.

I hear the door slam shut. He is angry. Very angry. I prepare myself for my beating; I am used to them now. It doesn't come straight away. Instead:

" Tobias, would you come down here. Now." His tone is deadly soft, like a teacher towards a mischievous child. I am scared.

I walk down the grey hall and into the sitting room.

" Tobias. When I was at Andrew Prior's house, his daughter told him that she gave her coat to you. Correct?"

I nod slightly.

" Posture, boy!"

I stand a little straighter.

" A younger child has given up her coat, as you were so careless. Correct?"

I mumble " yes"

" upstairs, now."

o0o

He lashes out at me with the belt, whipping my back through the thin abnegation uniform. The pain is unbearable. I'm losing consciousness...


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

Caleb keeps telling my mother that he is better. It's because it is Saturday, and he has factionless duties. So do I. When I walk down the stairs ( we do not run down stairs in Abnegation, as it is selfish to draw attention to oneself) to breakfast, I see that Caleb is not there.

" Beatrice, would you mind doing Caleb's duties today. He insists that he is fine, but I want him to stay in bed." My mother explains.

" Of course mother. "

o0o

I walk down the street ,with a huge box full of blankets and cans of food, towards the factionless sector. I keep thinking of Tobias, wondering if he is ok. He said his father beats him regularly, I wonder if that happened last night, or if I caused it...

I am literally knocked out of my thoughts when a tall, grey clad figure walks into me. The box of supplies skids across the street, the cans rolling around and falling out of the box. Because I am small, I fall down because of sheer force. The grey clad figure was none other than Marcus Eaton. He immediately drops down next to me.

" I'm so sorry ,Beatrice. Here, are your hands ok?"

My hands are grazed from breaking my fall, and bleeding. They sting a little, but I must consider others before myself.

" they are fine, Mr Eaton, I'm sorry for disturbing you." I say. My father has taught me and Caleb to refer to adults as Mr, Mrs or Miss. My mother has told us that if an accident occurs to just say sorry and carry on.

" it is fine. Why do you have so much more that usual?"

" Mother says that Caleb needs to stay in bed for another day, so I'm taking his factionless duties."

He starts helping to pick up the cans and putting them back in the box.

o0o

The factionless sector smells of sewage and canned food. I hate going there.

o0o

Tobias is outside on the street by the time I get back. He looks timid.

" Beatrice " he says quietly.

He takes my hand confidently this time and runs towards a small clump of trees.

" I don't want you to freak out." He says.

" never will I ever freak out on you." I reply.

He lifts his grey Abnegation shirt and turns around. I trace the ugly, angry lines on his back.

" oh my..." I whisper.

He pulls his shirt back down.

" he did this to you last night, didn't he?"

He nods.

" Oh, Tobias, I'm so sorry. I told him that I gave you my coat. This is my fault!" Tears stream down my face.

Tobias collects me in his arms and holds me close. I keep whispering sorry.

He holds me at arms length by the shoulders.

" this isn't your fault, nor mine. It his. He does not know love."

" Tobias, I have to go now. Sorry."

I peck his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

Tris POV

" Is it me, or is that a stiff smiling and blushing?" An Candor boy asks his friend.

" I don't know, Sam. She probably brushed hands with someone." The girl replies. Even the Candor's quick-mouthed remarks can't deter my mood.

It's unheard of: a happy, ecstatic Abnegation . If I were wearing red and yellow, someone would mistaken me for an Amity who just got injected with a gallon of peace serum!

o0o

" Beatrice?"

" yes, Father."

" I think you need to come in here." He sounds stern. No one was there when Tobias and I met. No one but a few faction members were there when I walked into Marcus, who knew it was an accident. What was the problem?

He selflessly holds the door to the living room open for me. I see my mother sitting on a rickety wooden chair. Opposite her, on the armchairs, are Marcus and Tobias, who is trembling slightly. Caleb is sitting in a corner, doing his homework.

" Good afternoon, Beatrice. Your parents and I thought we needed a little chat. One concerning you. And my son. " Marcus say. The word

" son" comes out harshly, like venom dripping from his teeth.

I nod slowly. My mother beckons me to sit on her chair. She and my Father stand behind me. Caleb chooses this moment to take his things upstairs. It was him. Mother must have told him that he was ok to go, and he must have come to find me.

" Now Beatrice. We want you and Tobias to tell the truth. Now. Is it true that you gave him your coat yesterday?" My mother says.

I nod.

" and is it true that you have shown Beatrice your bare skin, Tobias?"

He nods timidly.

" Beatrice. Is it true that you kissed Tobias on the cheek?" My father asks.

" yes" I say quietly.

" Is it true, Tobias, that you and Beatrice have been meeting up secretly?" Marcus says.

" yes, father."

There is a moment of silence, in which my mother, father and Marcus all exchange looks. Almost as if they are talking without words.

Eventually, they go out into the kitchen. I hear low murmuring, but I can not figure out what they are saying.

" I'm sorry." I mouth to Tobias.

He nods in response.

Just then, the door opens again.

" Beatrice, as punishment, you two are never to meet up, or see each other socially." My father says.

Blood begins to rush to my cheeks.

He continues.

" you are only to see each other when you help the factionless"

My face feels hot. My hands grip the arm of my chair. My body is shaking. My breath is uneven. This is unfair.

" What?" I exclaim.

" Beatrice," warns Mother.

I cast a look to everyone in the room. I almost soften when My gaze turns to Tobias. My eyes linger on him for a moment, taking in every crease in his face, every strand of hair. But then I run upstairs to my room, out of anger and sadness. I throw myself, face first onto my bed and sob.

o0o

A small knock on my door makes me lift my head of my pillow. My hair has come loose of its knot, and is tumbling down my back.

Caleb walks into my room.

" it was you." I growl.

" Beatrice, I only wanted to protect-"

" you are the reason that I can't see my friend."

" Beatrice" he repeats." Listen to me. You were breaking rules, and I didn't want you to get hurt."

" whatever."

" You're being selfish!"

" your being idiotic"

" I want you to be happy"

Wrong move.

I grab my pillow, and start hitting every inch of him with it. I must look slightly hysterical. My parents come upstairs.

" Caleb. Into your room. Beatrice put the pillow down." My mother says. Caleb exits my room.

" what were you thinking? " my father says. " not only were you arguing with your brother, but when a faction representative was downstairs?"

He doesn't get to finish his lecture. I walk past them, downstairs and past Marcus. I open the door and run. I'm going to one place: the clump of trees. My face reflects in a puddle. My eyes are red rimmed, and my face blotchy. I don't care. When I get to the trees, I make for the very centre, which is round, guarded by trees, and has soft moss covering the floor. I lay down, and my blonde hair forms a halo around my head. My grey dress cascades around my limbs. I drift off in thought, and eventually see nothing but dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

I awaken when a cool breeze rushes over my face. The sky is pink, orange and grey, all at once. It looks like something the amity would have. I heave myself up, and begin walking back to my square-shaped, grey abnegation house.

As the door opens slowly, my father comes out from the kitchen. He closes the door and engulfs me in a huge, soft hug.

" Dad" I start. " The rules"

" it's ok, Beatrice. No one can see."

He walks me to the dining room and sits me at the table.

" where is mum?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

" she's gone to talk to Marcus. To make ends meet."

" Dad?"

" mmm?"

" I'm sorry."

He nods his head.

I'm scared. What if Tobias is hurt, what if I never get to see him again?

I lay awake in bed. Mum and Dad are awake, and discussing things with Marcus downstairs. They think I'm asleep, but I'm not. I can be as sly as an Erudite sometimes. Suddenly, I pick up part of their conversation.

" violation of rules..." Marcus says, a hint of power in his voice.

" they're only kids, though." Mum says reassuringly." they'll understand soon, and grow up a bit."

" And if they don't?" Dad asks, his voice somehow staying even and steady.

" Then we must make them." Say Marcus.

" Marcus, they're ten and twelve, surely you can't think..." My dad begins.

" maybe, if we wait long enough,, this whole friendship will end," Mum suggests.

" No. It will not."

" Marcus..."

" Memory Serum." He says.

o0o

No. I don't want this to happen. I don't want my memory erased. I don't want to forget Tobias. I don't want to forget that our faction Representative is a monster. I don't want to forget anything. I pace around my room, the morning sunlight glinting through the window.

Lost in thought, I don't hear The tapping on my window. I only notice something when Tobias opens my window.

" Bea," he says.

" What are you-"

" Shh!" He puts his finger over his lip.

He had climbed up the tree next to my window and is sitting on a branch.

" Tobias," I say, my eyes welling up with tears. " They're going to erase our memories!"

He reaches into my window, and brushes the stray tears away from my cheeks.

" it's okay. Even if we lose each other now, we'll find each other again, even if it's by accident."


	6. Chapter 6

" Beatrice,"

I know what is coming. My parents will lie to me. They will say that I need to be injected to prevent Divergence. They will lie to me, separate me from my friend.

" Marcus has suggested you be injected to prevent flu. Caleb has already had a vaccine."

o0o

Marcus sits me on a chair, one like the chair in the dentist.

" Beatrice, could you... Clear clothing from your neck?" He sounds awkward, but I know that this is just an act.

I unbutton the top of the grey, stiff necked shirt I am supposed to wear. He uses a cotton ball to smear a cold, oily liquid over my neck and collar bone.

Marcus pulls out a syringe, filled with grey liquid, shining slightly. It looks like melted iron.

" this may sting a little, but I promise you, it will be over in a heartbeat" he says.

I am not listening. A rush of memories flash in my mind. When I was little and a Caleb helped me with my homework, the time when a load of Erudite children pushed me over. When I met Tobias. His strangled cry of pain, his weak, frail figure, with angry, bleeding welts in his back. His deep blue, almost black, eyes. Our talks, our cries, our hugs, our time together. It will all be gone. Gone because of my parents. Gone because of Caleb, telling on us. He always had to be the favourite.

The world begins to spin. I fall, and all I see is black.

0o0

My eyes flutter open. I am sitting on the chair, but my hair is loose of it's knot. My mother squeezes my hand reassuringly.

" What happened?" I ask. My voice is thick, like I have a cold.

" You fainted sweetheart." My mother says.

" And..." My dad looks from Marcus to mother, and after slow nods of the head, he turns back to me. " This isn't a flu injection. It is memory serum. We thought that it would be best for all of us, and especially for you and Tobias"

I feel a fat, wet, salty tear slide down my face. I know what it is, but hearing my parents saying it it even worse.

I lay back onto the chair and take a shallow, rattling breath.

" Just do it." I say.

I close my eyes tight. Marcus plunges the syringe in my neck. He presses the liquid into my blood stream. No matter what happens, I will find you again one day, Tobias Eaton. Even in the least likely way. Love will always find a way, and I love you more than anyone...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**This is the end of A Little Help. Let me know in the reviews of if you liked it. Also I would like to know if you want more Potter and Divergent. Other fanfiction from a different fandom is possible.**

**Thank you for sticking with the story, and most importantly, for sticking with Tris and Tobias.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Divergent, Insurgent or Allegiant. Veronica Roth does, and we are deeply greatful for this.**

**QUESTION: Who is your favourite character from the series?**

**Bye bye,**

**ShyWerewolf.**


End file.
